1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo handling devices for vehicles, and more particularly to skid slats on a vehicle cargo floor which may also be used in a second cargo support mode to support packages in an upright manner during operation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various package-holding arrangements have been proposed for holding cargo, such as bags of groceries upright during transit in vehicle cargo storage areas. As evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,315; 3,043,411; 3,986,656; 4,029,244; 4,226,348; 4,189,056; and 4,372,512 many varities of removable or collapsible package supports have been used in vehicle cargo areas. While the above patented devices are acceptable to retain the cargo during turning, sudden stops etc., they require time to assemble and are expensive to manufacture. Further, these prior art devices are unsatisfactory because even if they are collapsible they must be stowed in the vehicle occupying valuable storage space.